Indescribable Gluttony
by DarkerThanBlack201
Summary: Hei is on a mission and involves him in an eating contest... Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST ****_EVER_**** STORY SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME :) I'M STILL A NEWBIE... PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS ( INCLUDING TIPS!)**

**I OWN NOTHING! :P ENJOY! **

_In a dark, isolated building. Hei is chasing after a man that is possession of something very important_

*pant pant pant*

"Don't try to run away. You have nowhere else left to hide." Hei said with his low, deep voice.

"Don't think you can catch me. I'm a contractor punk. Don't underestimate me." said the man

with a grey suitcase.

*eyes glowing red**blue shining around him* *slowly dissolving into a nearby wall*

"I'll see you around. And by the way, don't try to track me down. You'll only end up disappointed." said the man before he fully disappeared into the wall.

Hei stood there in silence.

"Hei. can you hear me? What happened?" said Huang over the bluetooth.

"He got away..." Hei responded

"Wha- What do you MEAN he got away?!"

"It's exactly as I said, He got away. I was too late."

"(sigh) ok well you need to get that suitcase back and destroy it before he goes around messing things up." Huang said.

"I understand." Hei responded.

He turned around, 'Yin, can you find him?"

"No.. He is nowhere near water." Yin said with her usual dull facial expression.

"OK. I guess we just have to wait until he makes his move. Let's go. We need to leave now." Hei exclaimed.

Yin followed Hei into the dark forest and went back to their home in the darkness...

_Fade to black****_


	2. Chapter 2

_*3 days later* _

(At a deserted playground)

"You better not mess up this time." Huang said in a serious tone.

"What the hell is even in that suitcase?" Mao exclaimed

{Mao is a contractor that took the body of a cat~ his price he had to pay was that he lost his original human body}

"A highly poisonous toxin that came from the gate..It can kill you in mere seconds after you eat it." Huang explained thoroughly.

"So you need to digest it, huh? OK. So what is my mission?" Hei asked

"His next move is on an eating contest. Your job is to enter that contest and destroy the liquid." Huang said in a joking kind of way.

"A WHAT? An EATING contest?! What the heck is that?" Mao shouted.

"I MEAN just what I said! The guy with the suitcase is a chef. He is entering the contest as a cook…" Huang explained slowly.

"Why would he want to cook at an eating contest? He's a contractor isn't he? I don't think that's a very rational idea with the fact that there issomeone chasing after him." Mao said in a confused voice.

"It's none of our business. All we have to do is fulfill the mission. We have no right to be nosy." He said in his low, resonating voice.

Hei got up from the bench he was sitting on.

"When's the contest?"

"It's tomorrow. 6pm _sharp_. Don't be late." Huang told Hei

"No problem. You can count on me." Hei said as he walked slowly out of the playground area.

**TO BE CONTINUED~~~ ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

_*6pm sharp*_

(At a family restaurant named PIGGIE HOUSE)

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO PIGGIE HOUSE EATING FESTIVAL!" the host announced.

"Our challenge today is to eat all the food that is being served! This include Japanese snacks and desserts! Now let's meet our contestants!"

_*crowd is shouting and cheering*_

"Our first contestant here is Sora Fujizawa!" says the host while pointing at a skinny girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Next is N~~

_*fading into Hei's thoughts*_

_Where is he?! I need to find him before anyone eats his food.._

_*looking around*_

There he is!

He's in the kitchen dressed up the same as all the other chefs. I quickly go to the kitchen, pretending to be going to the restroom.

"(chef speaking) Hey new guy! You better be ready! You're making the onigiri! That's in the 2nd round, got it?!"

"Yes sir!" says a voice in response.

_The 2nd round huh? I just need to stay in the game until the 2nd round._

I went back to the table of contestants.

"Alright then! Our first snack is Mochi! Remember! As each snack gets eaten , the amounts of the food get larger and larger!" the host explained.

"On your marks. Get set. GO!"

All the contestants started eating the mochi slowly. After they finished a snack, a larger food would quickly come and take its place. In the first round, there were 7 different types of snacks and desserts.

"OK! Round 1 is officially over! Surprisingly, only 4 had made it to round 2. Congrats to Sora, Hei, Kei, and Ami! Now off to Round 2! The foods are going to be even larger than the first! Just to warn you, onigiri is what you will be eating next. Quickly eat all of the other snacks before the rice starts filling up your stomach.

Onigiri?! That's the food he was serving right?

"Uhh Mr. Host? Would it be OK if I went to the bathroom?"

"Yes Mr. Hei! please take your time"

I left the table and headed straight for the kitchen. The man was starting to make the rice balls when I punched him right at his face. He stumbled back and fell to the floor. He started running around the chef's table and throwing random stuff up to stall time.

I swiftly dodged the attacking ingredients and grabbed a hold of his head. I used my powers and electrified him. There on the floor laid a dead man covered in flour and other unknown material. I went back to his station and searched around the drawers. I found the poison and put it in my pocket.

I didn't want to leave the eaters without any food to eat so I went up and made some onigiri for everyone.

At the end of the contest, the Sora girl won the contest and got prizes. I headed back for the park and met up with Huang and Mao.

"Here you go" I said while handing the bottle to Huang.

"Mission complete."

I turned around and returned to my life as Li Shengshun. I had finished my job and I was done for the day... It was time to sleep..


End file.
